Tu doutes
by Antig0ne
Summary: Il faisait frais en cette nuit de juin 1978, dans la rue d'une petite banlieue résidentielle du sud Londres... Regulus Black avait toujours cru qu'il était prêt, qu'il était fait pour ça, que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais qu'attendait-il, lui ? Savait-il réellement ce que l'on attendait de lui ? Et voilà que maintenant, il doute.
1. Lucy

Voici (quasiment) la première fiction que j'ai publié sur HPF et , j'y tiens beaucoup, et même longtemps après quand je la relis, je lis certains passages et je me dis "mais comment j'ai fait pour avoir cette idée". C'est une fiction hyper courte, déjà terminée. Je voulais continuer la re publication de mes fictions d'HPF sur . Merci à tous pour vos lectures.

_**Lucy**_

Il faisait frais en cette nuit de juin 1978, quand quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent d'un coup, semblant sortir de nulle part, dans la rue d'une petite banlieue résidentielle du sud Londres. La rue était calme et silencieuse, un chat miaula d'effroi et traversa à toute vitesse le bitume, pour rentrer dans un jardin de l'autre côté de la rue. Les quatre silhouettes étaient vêtues de longues robes noires et des capuches leur couvraient le visage. Ils marchèrent un moment, puis ils tournèrent à droite au bout de la rue. La température baissa encore de quelques degrés, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie petite maison de deux étages. Une balançoire en bois grinçait dans le jardin et de la lumière filtrait par les rideaux du deuxième étage.

« Nous y voilà, dit une des silhouettes d'une voix caverneuse.  
- Tu es ému, cousin ? lança durement une voix de femme, en se retournant.

Une des quatre silhouettes se tenait en arrière, et semblait beaucoup moins sereine que ses condisciples. C'était à elle que s'adressait la voix de femme.

- Oui Bella... murmura le plus jeune des Mangemorts.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda le quatrième.  
- Entrons !

Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme du groupe, ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un coup de baguette magique, et elle vola en éclats. Les quatre Mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison sans chercher à êtres discrets. Regulus Black se tenait toujours en arrière, inquiet de la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements. Des cris retentirent à l'étage.

- Benjy ! cria une femme qui semblait totalement terrifiée.

Des bruits de bas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, un homme relativement jeune apparut dans la cuisine, face aux quatre serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix le regarda avec dégoût et mépris.

- Benjy Fenwick ! Traître à ton sang ! lança-t-elle.

L'homme brandit sa baguette, menaçant ses ennemis.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu es un traître à ton sang, tu as sali ton sang pur en épousant cette moldue… Tu as refusé de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il t'offrait une place ! Et tu oses te battre contre lui…  
- Personne ne se refuse au Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne dit non à Lord Voldemort, glapit Bellatrix.  
- Tu es condamné à mourir, Benjy.

Rodulphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix, lança la sentence d'un ton glacial. Mais l'homme n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire, il désarma Rodulphus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un autre sortilège, Bellatrix lui lança un Expelliarmus qui vit voltiger la baguette dans la cuisine.

- Avada Kedavra ! proclama-t-elle froidement.

Un jet de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette et frappa l'homme de plein fouet. Il sembla comme figé, restant immobile pendant quelques instants. Puis il s'effondra, son corps tombant lentement sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il toucha le sol en grand fracas. Des bruits se firent à nouveau entendre, une personne, la femme que l'on avait entendu crier, courait à l'étage. Regulus entendit également des pleurs d'enfants. Une petite fille. Il suffoqua, une petite fille, un enfant était là, à l'étage, et son père venait se tomber raide mort sur le carrelage de leur cuisine. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Oh mais, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Avant qu'il puisse s'interroger plus longtemps, Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodulphus, le tira vers l'étage où sa cousine et son mari était déjà monté. Regulus vit le couple qui menaçait avec leurs baguettes la femme de Benjy Fenwick. La jeune femme blonde se tordait de douleur sur le parquet de la chambre, les suppliant d'arrêter. C'était une moldue, le cadet des Black le savait. Il aurait du la mépriser, il avait toujours eut cette attitude avec les nées moldues de Poudlard, mais là, il avait pitié d'elle, il sentait dans sa peau, dans son sang, la douleur de la moldue.

- Tu n'en as pas assez encore ? dit Bellatrix dans un murmure de desaxée.  
- En voilà plus pour toi alors, ajouta son mari, vas-y mon amour.  
- Oui, mon amour… Endoloris !

La femme redoubla de cris, sa souffrance redoublant de plus belle. Regulus la regardait, hagard, il ne comprenait pas. Si Bella voulait la tuer, qu'elle la tue, pourquoi la faire souffrir ainsi ?

- Bella, arrête ! Je veux m'amuser un peu, cria Rabastan pour couvrir les hurlements de la femme.  
- T'amuser ?  
- Oui, Bella, c'est ce que je dis, refuses-tu d'obéir ?

Bellatrix grommela, mais elle sortit, suivi de son mari Rodulphus et de Regulus, qui n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que Rabastan voulait dire par « s'amuser », bien qu'il se doutât de la chose. Ils entreprirent de visiter les autres pièces, pendant que Rabastan se jetait sur la femme. Les trois autres Mangemorts arrivèrent devant une porte fermée sur laquelle était écrit avec des lettres en bois ; Lucy.

Les trois Mangemorts poussèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans la chambre d'enfant. C'était une jolie petite pièce au papier de couleur rose pâle et aux motifs de fleurs. Il y avait une maison de poupée dans un coin, et dans l'autre coin un petit lit d'enfant sur lequel se tenait une petite fille blonde qui serrait ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle. Elle était épouvantée, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Des peluches étaient posées sur son lit, il y avait également des jouets par terre. Bellatrix donna un coup de pied dans une des poupées en porcelaine qui vola dans la chambre et se brisa contre un des murs. La petite fille tressaillit, et regarda avec des grands yeux les trois intrus.

- Du rose, il n'y a rien de plus laid ! lança Bellatrix. Et ces jouets, c'est bien pour des sangs mêlés, ça ! Une sang pur ne s'abaisse pas à jouer aux poupées !

Elle s'approcha de la petite, pencha sa tête vers elle et la sentit comme on examine un animal. Puis, elle releva la tête d'un coup, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, elle posa ses yeux foncés sur la gamine apeurée et dit :

- Regulus ! C'est ton initiation, ta première mission.

Regulus s'était avancé quand sa cousine avait prononcé son nom. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, de ce qui allait suivre. De la pièce d'à côté sortaient des cris d'homme et de femme. La mère de la petite fille appelait à l'aide, suppliait, et l'homme… eh bien, c'était des cris de jouissance. Il était en train de… Regulus ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Et soudain la dure et sèche voix de femme qui appartenait à sa cousine lança l'ordre qu'il redoutait.

- Tues-la.

Regulus regarda sa cousine avec un air d'incompréhension. L'ordre tombait comme un couperet, il tranchait l'air, détruisant toute la vie de la petite chambre d'enfant. C'était pourtant simple, l'ordre avait cheminé jusqu'au cerveau du jeune Black et il l'analysait rapidement. Il regarda la petite fille, puis Bellatrix, puis la petite fille, puis Bellatrix. Il avait l'impression que le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines était devenu un liquide glacial et métallique. Et ce liquide froid se dirigeait vers son cœur, glaçant chaque partie de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas tuer une petite fille terrorisée, sans défense. Elle le regardait en tremblant, elle avait tout compris, bien sûr, c'était une petite fille intelligente. Elle plongeait ses grands yeux dans le regard de Regulus, et il se revoyait enfant... _C'est possible_, se disait-il,_pointe ta baguette, lance le sort, et voilà, c'est tout. Si tu ne le fais pas, Bella ne pourra pas te protéger._ Il avait peur, oui, lui, Regulus Black, il était effrayé. Il tremblait de peur. _Négocier, tu peux peut-être négocier_, pensa-t-il.

- Bella, elle a cinq ans !  
- Tu discutes mes ordres Regulus ?  
- Non, non…  
- Il n'a jamais tué, le gamin ? demanda l'époux de sa cousine.  
- Il semblerait que non...

C'était pour servir le Maître des Ténèbres, pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui, pas comme son frère, le traître, qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du Maître. Mais cette mission, tuer des gens, des petites filles... Bien sûr, il savait... Mais il y a une différence entre savoir ce que l'on doit faire et le faire. S'il tuait cette gamine, il deviendrait un monstre, il perdrait toute humanité... Mais s'il ne la tuait pas… Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire, mais au fond de lui, il trouvait cela injuste, indigne d'un sorcier de haut rang. C'était une petite fille sans défense, elle n'avait pas de baguette, et même si elle en avait eu une, elle n'aurait pas su s'en servir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'était engagé.

- Black ! glapit Rodulphus. Tu la tues ou tu te la fais ?  
- Je… Je…

Regulus se gifla mentalement de sa réponse non constructive. _Je la tue, je ne la tue pas, je la tue, je ne la tue pas_, il se répétait cela en boucle. Il hésitait, il leva sa baguette, et au dernier moment, il la rabaissa, ne pouvant agir.

- Regulus ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
- Je ne peux pas Bella, c'est une enfant !  
- Et toi, quel gamin tu fais !

Bellatrix Lestrange partit dans un rire démentiel, attrapa Regulus, qui reculait, par le bras, serrant ses longs ongles noirs sur la manche de la robe de son cousin, et elle lui dit :

- Restes ! Regarde !

Regulus la vit lever sa baguette, un terrible sourire aux lèvres. Elle savourait cet instant, elle appréciait la mise à mort plus que le combat en lui-même. La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et lança le sort de mort.

- Avada Kedavra !

Comme pour le père, la lumière verte sortit de la baguette et atteignit en quelques secondes la petite fille, qui ne bougea pas, ne gémit pas, attendant la mort. Le jeune Black se dit que cette enfant était plus courageuse que lui, et que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce. Elle mourut en silence, dans son lit, entourée de ses jouets et des photos de ses parents, c'est-à-dire de toute sa vie. Regulus la regarda tomber au ralentit, et il sentait mal, il avait la nausée. Sa respiration se bloqua, son cœur battait comme un fou, il paniquait totalement. Sa cousine était exactement ce qu'il aurait du être, mais il venait de comprendre qu'elle était tout simplement détraquée...

Bellatrix et Rodulphus retournèrent voir où en était Rabastan, laissant Regulus seul avec une petite fille morte et ses démons. Il allongea l'enfant dans son petit lit, l'installant sous ses couvertures, avec ses peluches dans les mains. Il tremblait comme une feuille quand il murmura :

- Bonne nuit ma jolie petite fille.

D'un coup, il quitta la chambre en courant, il descendit les escaliers tout aussi rapidement, passant la porte d'entrée de la maison, et il vomit. Il vomit sa haine, sa colère, sa peur, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait ce soir. Il resta un moment, appuyé contre le mur, respirant difficilement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir et atteindre si facilement. Lorsque les trois autres Mangemorts redescendirent, il était rentré se rincer la bouche, et il les attendait devant la porte. Ils sortirent, et Bellatrix s'adressa à lui de sa voix si dure.

- Regulus, nous avons décidé que nous ne dirions rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, car c'était ta première mission, et tu es très prometteur à Ses yeux. Mais la prochaine fois, tu devras tuer. C'est ta dernière chance.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, mais seul ce geste s'accordait avec les paroles de Bellatrix Lestrange, au fond de lui, il venait de comprendre, de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait en choisissant la marque. Il devrait tuer, torturer, assassiner s'il ne voulait pas subir le même sort... Regulus savait ce qui l'attendait et il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Les quatre silhouettes traversèrent la rue, retournant à leur point de départ. Dehors, on sentait l'odeur de l'orage, la pluie se faisait menaçante. L'atmosphère était étouffante et lourde, et Regulus transplana, soulagé de fuir cet endroit qui l'avait changé à jamais.


	2. Monsieur Thomas

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews à _Manoirmalfoys_ et _Sysiphe._

_Sysiphe_ : arg les fautes, j'ai honte, il faut que je prenne le temps de toutes les retirer. Ma sœur me relie et me corrige, mais il reste parfois des coquilles. Je suis contente de voir que tu ressens bien les moments où j'ai voulu accèlerer le rythme. En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Monsieur Thomas. **

Il faisait nuit noire et la pluie tombait dru sur Londres. Un jeune homme la regardait par la fenêtre d'une vieille maison de briques du square Grimmaurd. Soudain, le bras gauche de Regulus Black le sortit de sa torpeur. La marque qu'il arborait depuis presque six mois se réveillait et se mit à le brûler. Il releva lentement la manche de sa robe noire et regarda fixement le serpent et la tête de mort. Combien de fois déjà cette douleur intense l'avait-elle envahi ? Combien de fois déjà avait-il transplaner à l'appel de la souffrance ? Et combien de fois devrait-il encore le faire ?

Il allait le faire encore une fois aujourd'hui. Regulus posa ses doigts sur la Marque, il se concentra, et transplana là où le Maître l'appelait. De nombreuses silhouettes encapuchonnées, en robes noires, s'avançaient vers une clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Regulus avait l'impression que les silhouettes glissaient sur le sol, comme le faisaient les fantômes. En fait, ces silhouettes étaient si proches de la mort, qu'elles en entendaient les bruits, qu'elles en avaient les aspects…

Regulus avait du mal à marcher, il devait se concentrer sur chaque pas pour réussir à avancer, à suivre les autres silhouettes. Il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Pour les Mangemorts, il n'y avait ni accalmie, ni trêve, il fallait toujours faire ses preuves, toujours se battre. Et toujours la peur de mourir. Il se sentait comme écorché vif. Le vent s'engouffra sous sa cape et il accéléra le pas.

Toutes les silhouettes étaient debout, en rond, autour d'une autre silhouette qui semblait plus imposante, plus effrayante que les autres. Regulus n'eut pas besoin de regarder, il connaissait ce visage par cœur. Un visage déformé, une peau pâle et cireuse, des yeux injectés de sang… Tel était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mes fidèles… Ce soir, nous avons proposé à plusieurs hommes et plusieurs femmes de rejoindre nos rangs.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de continuer.

- Ils ont refusé… Dommage pour eux !

Il partit dans un long rire glacial, et les autres Mangemorts se mirent à rire aussi. Chacun savait ce que cela signifiait ces hommes et ces femmes allaient mourir. L'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres se construisait sur tant de cadavres et de souffrances. Plus le temps passait, plus Regulus prenait conscience que, jamais, une société ne pouvait pas se construire sur des morts et les souvenirs de ceux-ci.

- Regulus ! On y va ! lança soudain Bellatrix Lestrange en attrapant le bras de cousin.

Regulus n'avait pas écouté la suite du discours du maître, mais apparemment il partait en mission avec Bellatrix et son époux. Les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent et atterrirent en même temps, un peu à l'extérieur d'un petit village des Midlands. Ils marchèrent un moment, longeant les maisons et restant dans l'ombre. Une petite maison en pierres au fond d'une impasse se tenait droite et semblait attendre les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Rodulphus Lestrange s'avança dans l'allée du jardin, suivi de son épouse et de Regulus. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte en chêne et la fit exploser d'un coup. Un grand homme noir aux cheveux coupés en brosse attendait dans l'entrée, debout, tenant sa baguette pointée sur le Mangemort. Il était calme, il semblait avoir accepter le combat qui allait suivre.

- Thomas ! cria alors Rodulphus.

L'homme ne sursauta pas, il resta immobile, faisant face à ses ennemis.

- Tu as refusé de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu as épousé une moldue, tu es donc condamné à mourir ou… à rejoindre les rangs du maître.

- Jamais je ne rejoindrais Vous-savez-qui !

- Tu vas nous dire où est ta moldue !

Bellatrix parla froidement, comme à son habitude. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait dans sa voix en cet instant, il n'y avait en fait jamais de sentiment dans ses paroles.

- Je ne vous dirais pas où elle est ! s'exclama le sorcier.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! _Endoloris_ ! lança Bellatrix.

L'homme tomba sur le sol, et roula sur le carrelage de son entrée. Il criait, serrant ses propres bras autour de lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules, il criait toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Plus Regulus regardait sa cousine, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle souhaitait la douleur de cet homme, elle désirait qu'il souffre. Regulus avait déjà vu les effets de ce sortilège, mais à chaque fois, la souffrance lui semblait plus dure, plus forte. Il ne supportait plus ces scènes de tortures et le plaisir qu'éprouvait Bellatrix à commettre ces tourments. Pour la noblesse des Black, pour la noblesse des sorciers, Regulus avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'était pas capable d'affronter la violence de la réalité.

Il montrait son allégeance au Maître, il mentait à tous et à lui-même. Il voulait tellement vivre… Combien de vies détruites juste pour que la sienne survive ? Que valait sa vie par rapport à celle de cet homme ? Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Voilà que Bellatrix recommençait.

_- Endoloris _!

L'homme se tordait de douleur, son visage était défiguré par les tourments que la Mangemorts lui infligeait. Et elle riait. Elle riait d'un rire dur et sans espoir. Une démente n'aurait pas agi autrement.

- Vas-tu parler à la fin ? dit-elle en baissant sa baguette.

- Je… ne… vous… dirais… pas… où… est… ma… femme… réussit à dire l'homme en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Il s'appuya sur la commode de l'entrée pour essayer de se relever, pointant difficilement sa baguette sur Bellatrix. Il semblait vouloir jeter un sort, mais aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche. Regulus regardait les deux autres Mangemorts qui riaient en voyant leur victime s'évertuer à combattre. Toujours ce rire… Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans la souffrance, rien de comique dans la mort. Pourtant ils riaient toujours, à chaque fois.

- Regulus, tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? l'interpella sa cousine.

- Si, bien sûr, dit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer son dégoût.

Il se força à rire à son tour. Ce n'était plus Bellatrix ou Rodulphus qui le dégoûtait, mais lui-même.

- Allez, c'est ton tour cette fois, déclara Bellatrix.

Regulus entendit, mais ne comprit pas tout de suite. Son tour… Bien sûr, il n'allait y échapper à chaque fois. Et s'il voulait vivre… Mais que feraient sa cousine et son époux s'il n'agissait pas ? Allaient-ils le tuer lui ? Voulait-il prendre le risque ?

- Mon tour ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, tue le.

Tuer, il allait devoir tuer. Pourrait-il y échapper comme pour Lucy ? Il se souvenait de son prénom, il se le répétait parfois durant la nuit, et il ne pouvait dormir quand il pensait à elle. Elle, elle dormait pour toujours. Petite fille sacrifiée sur l'autel des idées. Il se souvenait aussi très bien, peut-être trop bien, des paroles de Bellatrix. _Mais la prochaine fois, tu devras tuer. C'est ta dernière chance._ La réalité de ce que cela signifiait était beaucoup trop difficile à gérer.

_- Stupéfix !_

L'homme avait réussi à se relever et il venait d'immobiliser Rodulphus. Le visage de Bellatrix se déforma sous la colère, elle regardait alternativement son mari et l'autre homme.

- Regulus libère le, et je punis cet insolent.

L'homme se mit à courir, montant à l'étage de sa maison. Bellatrix parti après lui sans hésiter une seconde.

_- Enervatum !_ lança Regulus.

Rodulphus sortit de son immobilisme, et il suivit Bellatrix à l'étage, entraînant Regulus avec lui. Ils arrivèrent sur le palier, l'homme était allongé sur la moquette du couloir, et Bellatrix était debout à côté de lui, pointant sa baguette sur le corps souffrant qui rampait à ses pieds.

- Il ne veut pas mourir, on dirait, mais il n'a pas compris qu'il était mort au moment même où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a décidé, dit-elle alors. Tu vas mourir, tu le sais ça, Thomas ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, seulement des cris. Et ces hurlements proches de la folie perçaient les tympans de Regulus, s'engouffraient dans son cerveau et devenaient sa souffrance. La Mangemort baissa sa baguette et le silence se fit dans la maison. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber, l'eau glissait le long des vitres. L'homme essayait encore une fois de se relever. Jusqu'au bout, pensait Regulus, il essaye de se battre jusqu'au bout alors qu'il sait la cause perdue.

- Vas-y Regulus, tue le maintenant !

Maintenant… Regulus resta bloqué un moment, sa baguette pointée sur l'homme mais n'osant pas le regarder en face. Il n'avait pas la force de soutenir son regarde, et il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lancer le sort impardonnable.

- Regulus ! Il s'enfuit ! s'exclama Rodulphus.

Le Mangemort sortit de sa torpeur pour voir que l'homme avait réussi à se lever et il s'avançait vers une porte blanche au bout du couloir.

_- Incarcerem_ ! s'écria Rodulphus.

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et vinrent s'enrouler autour du sorcier qui en laissa tomber sa baguette. Il tomba à son tour sur le sol, ne pouvant plus faire un pas, attaché par les cordes.

- Regulus, tu attends quoi ? C'est maintenant ou… commença Bellatrix.

- Ou c'est toi, continua Rodulphus en pointant sa baguette sur Regulus.

On y était. C'était lui ou l'homme. Mais quelle vie valait le plus ? Encore une fois, que valait sa vie par rapport à celle de cet homme ? Et la même réponse, rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Regulus ! cria Bellatrix. Maintenant !

Il inspira un grand coup, et posa enfin ses yeux sur l'homme étendu au sol, attaché, et souffrant. Il eut l'impression que son esprit se détachait de son corps, l'abandonnait face à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Regulus. Il eut l'impression que l'éclair mettait des milliards d'années à atteindre Thomas. Et soudain, ce fut l'impact. L'homme quitta la vie, sa tête retomba dans un son sec sur le sol. La mort fut rapide, mais le bruit de la tête qui tombait sembla résonner durant de longs instants à Regulus, et l'onde de choc lui arrivait par vague. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser tomber par terre et pour ne pas crier.

Il avait tué un homme. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sentait qu'il changeait. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Avant, il n'était ni bon ni méchant, il suivait sa route, obéissant docilement à ce qu'on lui commandait. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus agir ainsi. Quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de lui. Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Bellatrix et Rodulphus parlèrent, mais il n'entendit rien, il n'écoutait pas. Dehors, la pluie s'était calmée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Chapitre 3 : **Kreattur**


	3. Kreattur

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos lectures et reviews !

La fin de cette fiction courte approche bientôt plus que deux chapitres, dont celui-ci, bien sûr. J'espère que la fin vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers chapitres. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspens, car j'ai voulu essayer de coller au canon dans la mesure du possible.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à la fin.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 – Kreattur_**

Regulus Black somnolait sur son lit, essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il pensait à Lucy, il pensait à Thomas, il pensait à tous les autres. Les cris de toutes les personnes tuées sous ses yeux, ou pire, de l'homme qu'il avait tué de sa propre main, ces cris retentissaient dans sa tête, ces cris l'accusaient de laisser l'horreur se faire. Un cri bien réel le sortit de ses pensées.

- Regulus !

Le jeune homme sursauta et se leva sans attendre de son lit. Il descendit dans le salon de la grande maison des Black. Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine, était assise à côté de sa mère sur le canapé en velours.

- Oui, mère ?

- Bellatrix doit te parler, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Walburga Black quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son fils, laissant les deux cousins ensemble. Regulus hésitait à s'asseoir, il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter face à Bellatrix. Lui qui adorait et admirait sa cousine depuis qu'il était enfant, voilà qu'il la craignait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une mission pour un elfe de maison. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais lui prouver ta loyauté, déclara sèchement Bellatrix.

- Un… un elfe de maison ? bafouilla Regulus sans comprendre.

- Oui Regulus, tu n'es pas sourd quand même ? Un elfe ! Kreattur !

- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'un elfe ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Crois-tu vraiment être assez important pour savoir ce que prépare le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Bellatrix de sa voix dure.

Regulus baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain si petit, si minuscule face à l'imposante présence de sa cousine. Elle devait le savoir, elle, mais lui, il n'était pas plus important qu'un grain de poussière.

- Non, bien sûr…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour un elfe de maison !

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, l'elfe ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Kreattur ! appela Regulus à contrecœur.

Dans un petit bruit sec, Kreattur apparut sur le tapis du salon des Black.

- Oui maître ? couina l'elfe de maison.

- Kreattur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une mission pour un elfe de maison, tu vas lui obéir, dit alors Regulus à son elfe.

- Bien maître.

- Allons-y Kreattur, suis-moi.

Bellatrix s'avança vers l'entrée, longeant un imposant portrait de Walburga Black, et elle était presque à la porte, Kreattur trottant sur ses talons quand Regulus rappela son elfe.

- Kreattur !

Kreattur et Bellatrix se retournèrent en même temps. Malgré la pénombre de l'entrée, Regulus aperçut le visage agacé de sa cousine. Il s'efforça de l'ignorer alors que l'elfe revenait vers son maître.

- Kreattur, quand la mission sera finie, tu reviendras ici. Tu reviendras à la maison, ordonna-t-il non sans trembler.

- Oui maître, couina Kreattur.

- Bon, vas-y maintenant.

L'elfe hocha la tête et suivit Bellatrix, ils disparurent à peine après avoir passé la porte. Regulus resta un long moment, immobile, fixant la porte. Avec une question, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il besoin d'un elfe de maison ?_

Il erra plusieurs jours durant au Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur n'était plus là pour préparer les repas ou tenir la maison, et Walburga ne faisait que pester et s'énerver sur l'incompétence de son fils. Regulus ne répondait rien, c'était à peine s'il l'entendait. Désormais, il avait la sensation de vivre dans un autre monde que sa mère et son père, sa réalité n'était plus la même que la leur. En voulant suivre et respecter leurs idéaux, il s'était dissocié et différencié d'eux sans le vouloir. Il portait la Marque pour faire honneur à sa famille, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de sa famille, de ne plus faire partie du monde des vivants.

Aucune nouvelle, rien, la marque était étrangement indolore. Regulus s'enfonçait dans sa solitude. Même dans sa maison, son antre, le lieu où il aurait dû se sentir en sécurité, il se sentait submergé par ses souvenirs et sa vie, il ne trouvait pas sa place dans sa famille… Autrefois, il avait un frère…

Depuis qu'il était parti, il avait tant de fois essayé d'ensevelir la souffrance, mais elle revenait toujours, et plus forte à chaque fois, elle prenait de plus en plus de place. Il ne fallait jamais en parler, même sur l'arbre généalogique, il n'existait plus. De fils cadet, de petit frère, Regulus était passé à fils aîné, fils unique, fils prodigue. Et s'il était si seul aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être qu'il manquait un morceau de lui, une part de son enfance. Car, autrefois, il avait un frère.

Il y avait tant de choses auxquelles Regulus essayait d'éviter de penser, mais il y avait une question qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de surgir dans son esprit : _Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il besoin d'un elfe de maison ?_ Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis le départ de Kreattur. Il se mit à lire, voulant se renseigner sur les pouvoirs des elfes de maison. Rien ne semblait assez puissant, assez magistral, et donc, assez intéressant pour le Maître. Il avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles, comme lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Maintenant, il avait du sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts mais il ne sentait rien, il était uniquement dans l'attente.

Finalement, il ne se passa pas tant de temps que ça. Dans l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel Regulus était, le jeune homme avait l'impression que c'étaient des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kreattur avait suivi Bellatrix hors du Square Grimmaurd. Ce fut le bruit caractéristique du transplanage des elfes de maison qui sortit Regulus de sa torpeur ce soir-là, son elfe venait de rentrer à la maison.

- Kreattur ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant.

Kreattur était devant lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot à son maître, il tomba sur le sol, inanimé. L'elfe était très affaibli, durant les jours qui suivirent, il dormit la majorité de son temps. Lorsque Walburga se rendit compte que Kreattur était revenu, elle exigea qu'il reprenne ses tâches habituelles. Regulus, lui, avait d'autres préoccupations, et il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Kreattur ?

- Oui, maître ?

- Qu'est-ce que le Maître voulait de toi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Kreattur ne peut pas parler au maître, Kreattur ne peut pas… dit l'elfe d'une voix suppliante.

L'elfe semblait terrifié en répondant à Regulus.

- Kreattur, je t'ordonne de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oui, maître, couina l'elfe.

Et l'histoire commença. Kreattur expliqua que le Maître l'avait emmené dans une grotte, ensuite, il avait fallu traverser un lac rempli de créatures étranges qui faisaient trembler Kreattur rien qu'à leur évocation. Après cela, Kreattur raconta qu'il avait du boire une potion contenue dans une bassine, au centre du lac. Il avait bu, et continué de boire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Dans la bassine, se trouvait un objet étrange que l'elfe n'avait jamais vu. La potion lui avait déchiré les entrailles, ce n'était pas supportable. À la dernière goutte, Kreattur s'était évanoui. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, le Maître des Ténèbres n'était plus là. L'elfe avait rassemblé ses dernières forces, toute sa magie pour pouvoir revenir à la maison, comme Regulus l'avait demandé.

- Quel était l'objet dans la bassine Kreattur ?

- Un médaillon en or avec la lettre S gravée, maître.

- Bien, merci Kreattur, tu peux y aller.

- Oui, maître, couina l'elfe.

Regulus ne comprenait pas : pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il abandonné Kreattur dans la caverne ? C'est au bout de quelques jours que l'évidence s'imposa à lui : Kreattur n'était pas sensé revenir. Kreattur aurait dû mourir dans cette caverne, après avoir bu la potion. Le Maître avait eu besoin d'un elfe, car pour lui, c'était une créature sans importance. Il voulait probablement tester les protections qui entouraient cet objet dont Kreattur avait parlé. L'elfe serait mort si Regulus ne lui avait pas ordonné de revenir.

- Kreattur ! appela alors Regulus.

- Oui, maître Regulus ?

- Je veux que tu restes à la maison, tu ne dois pas sortir, et tu devras te cacher quand il y aura du monde, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, maître, Kreattur reste à la maison et se cache.

L'elfe ne posa pas de question et retourna travailler, laissant son maître soucieux. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que Kreattur était mort, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il apprenne qu'il était revenu vivant de la caverne. Son secret devait être bien important pour qu'il l'entoure de tant de protection. Regulus entreprit de faire des recherches, dans les livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents, et dans sa mémoire, quel pouvait être l'objet que Kreattur avait vu dans la bassine, et pourquoi était-il si important ?

Plus il apprenait de choses, plus il découvrait de détails, plus la terrible vérité se dessinait sous ses yeux. Le Maître parlait sans cesse de vaincre la mort, qu'il savait comment surmonter cette futilité, qu'il vivrait éternellement et qu'il verrait le règne des sangs purs se mettrent en place… Le Seigneur des ténèbres racontait qu'il était devenu le maître de la mort. Regulus n'avait jamais saisi le sens profond de ses paroles. Désormais, le secret terrifiant de son Maître était une certitude pour le Mangemort…

L'objet dont Kreattur parlait était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et Regulus soupçonnait que le Maître ait ensorcelé le médaillon pour y enfermer un morceau de son âme… Un Horcruxe, la pire des magies noires… La magie pouvait être fascinante, envoûtante, attirante, puissante, là, elle était tout simplement terrifiante. L'idée en elle-même le terrifiait, alors l'accomplissement du sort…

Et Kreattur qui serait mort si Regulus ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir… Regulus avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts pour respecter la volonté de ses parents, leurs idéaux et leurs croyances, il avait suivi sa cousine, et jamais il n'avait posé de questions. Il avait obéi, et cette obéissance l'avait détruit. Regulus ne faisait pas partie des hommes que l'on décrivait comme fort et imposant, il ne savait pas se battre avant sa première mission et il pleurait facilement. En tant que Mangemort ou en tant qu'étudiant, il n'avait jamais été très ambitieux ou compétitif. Bellatrix lui reprochait d'être craintif, vulnérable, elle disait qu'il était une fillette. Rien ne le prédestinait à s'engager dans cette guerre, rien ne le prédestinait à combattre, encore moins contre son camp.

C'est dans sa chambre, la petite pièce décorée de vert dans laquelle il a passé son enfance, après des nuits d'insomnies qui ont dessiné des cernes violacés sous ses yeux, qu'il prend sa décision.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il décide pleinement et seul de ce qu'il va faire. Il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas en arrière, son choix est irrévocable.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, même et surtout si ça ne vous a pas plu. A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. RAB

**4 – R.A.B.**

Regulus posa sa plume et inspira un grand coup. Il plia le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire, et le cacha à l'intérieur d'un médaillon d'apparence doré avec un S gravé sur le dessus. Le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour fabrique une réplique du vrai médaillon, il s'était basé sur la description que lui en avait faite , il lui avait fallu du temps, mais désormais, tout était prêt. Il était prêt.

Regulus regarda sa chambre tout en sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait rien, ni peur, ni terreur. Peut-être du soulagement, un calme intérieur si perturbant après ces mois de tempêtes et d'inquiétude. Il prit le médaillon et le glissa dans sa poche, puis il descendit les escaliers lentement, savourant chaque pas, se rappelant les courses dans les escaliers avec Sirius, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait tiré la lourde valise pour Poudlard sur ces mêmes marches, et à la dernière marche, ce fut la fuite de Sirius et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu qui lui revint. Il prit une grande inspiration, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il ne devait penser qu'à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, rien ne devait le détourner de son objectif

- Kreattur !

Celui-ci apparut dans un « pop » sonore.

- Oui maître ?

Et ce fût toujours très calme que Regulus lui demanda de l'emmener à l'endroit où l'elfe s'était rendu avec Voldemort. Il était prêt, il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il savait qu'il _devait_ faire.

- Tu vas m'emmener à la caverne, c'est très important.

Kreattur regardait son maître à la fois avec effroi et admiration. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que son maître avait compris du récit de la caverne, ni ce qu'il préparait, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important comme il avait pu sentir la mort dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'elfe prit la main de son maître et ils transplanèrent en même temps. Ils atterrirent sur l'île, à l'entrée d'une grotte sombre et humide. Ils montèrent quelques marches avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce vide. Seule une porte se trouvait au fond. Terrifié par l'endroit, Kreattur marmonnait en implorant Maîtresse Walburga et Maître Regulus. Il chuchota pour expliquer à son maître comment il devait entrer dans la grotte. L'elfe se rappelait exactement la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait procédé. Regulus passa longuement sa main contre la paroi, caressant les pierres de froide de son tombeau.

- Kreattur, tout ce qui va se passer, tout ce que tu vas voir aujourd'hui, c'est une chose que tu ne devras jamais répéter, à personne, tu m'entends bien ? Ce sera notre secret.

- Oui maître, c'est un secret, répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête.

Regulus prit une grande inspiration, et, essayant d'oublier la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, essayant d'annihiler les doutes qui s'infiltraient insidieusement dans son esprit, il se coupa à l'intérieur de la main, l'appliqua sur la porte, et le contact du sang permet l'ouverture de la lourde porte. Kreattur sursauta au moment où son maître s'entailla la main

Derrière la porte et le sang se trouvait tout d'abord un petit couloir sombre, Regulus et Kreattur firent quelque pas en longeant le mur en pierre humide, et ils arrivèrent dans une immense caverne. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un lac dont l'eau noire semblait continuer très profondément sous la terre. Regulus s'approcha encore un peu, essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau.

- Il y a une barque, maître, couina Kreattur.

- Accio barque !

- Non !

Regulus comprit rapidement le cri de son elfe car au lieu d'une barque, ce fut un Inferius qui jaillit hors de l'eau.

- Là, maître, dit alors Kreattur en tremblant.

L'elfe lui montra une corde qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau, Regulus s'approcha et tira sur la corde faisant apparaître une petite barque usée. Il regarda son elfe qui ne faisait que trembler, qui était terrifié, comment avait-il pu l'obliger à venir ? Mais il ne pouvait réussir sans lui, et il était capital qu'il réussisse, c'était probablement la dernière et la meilleure chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Personne ne devait savoir, seulement Kreattur, il n'y avait qu'en lui qu'il avait confiance.

- Il faut aller sur l'île, continue Kreattur qui bégayait de plus en plus.

- Bien, montons sur la barque.

Regulus jeta un rapide regard en arrière, il ne ferait pas demi-tour, pas qu'il soit trop tard, il pouvait encore rejoindre l'entrée et retourner au 12 square Grimmaurd, mais il ne le voulait pas, il était ici et il irait jusqu'au bout. Il le fallait, pour lui, pour Kreattur, et pour tous les autres sorciers. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait un sentiment si humaniste et cela l'aurait presque fait rire, dans un autre contexte. Il n'eut qu'un risque moqueur en montant dans la barque.

Il avait tellement changé depuis cette nuit de juin 1978 où il avait vu la petite sang de bourbe mourir. Son regard n'avait jamais quitté les pensées de Regulus depuis, il avait toujours un goût de dégoût dans la bouche en pensant à elle.

- Maître ?

- Monte Kreattur, dit alors Regulus en lui tendant la main.

L'elfe l'attrapa en hésitant, et enjamba le bord de la barque. Regulus attrapa la rame d'un geste vigoureux et commença à se mouvoir. La barque avança lentement sur de l'eau noire, glissant à la surface et rompant le calme olympien du lac. Et cela laissait tout le temps aux deux occupants du frêle navire pour penser.

Regulus croyait aux lieux communs qui disaient que l'on voit toute sa vie défiler au moment où l'on meurt, mais bizarrement, il ne voyait pas tous les éléments de sa vie s'aligner devant ses yeux, un seul revenait dans ses pensées. La petite sang de bourbe. C'était durant cette soirée, c'était à l'instant précis où la fillette était morte qu'il avait inconscient pris la décision de trahir un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque sa cousine Bella lui avait parlé des réunions secrètes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, il s'était senti important, oui, il avait été fier que Bellatrix lui demande à lui, lui le frère cadet. Avant sa première réunion avec le mage noir, il avait eu mal au ventre, une boule qui grossissait au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il était impatient de rencontrer ce célèbre et puissant sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient toujours donné des conseils précis, ils l'avaient toujours incité à rester dans des cercles de sang-pur, ils l'avaient encouragé à apprendre la magie noire. Et il avait adoré cela, explorer jusqu'aux plus sombres recoins de la magie, se sentir important, entouré de sorciers tous plus doués les uns que les autres. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que la magie qu'il apprenait ne provoquait que souffrance et mort. Cela lui était revenu en pleine face après la mort d'une fillette innocente, il était tombé de son beau piédestal, arraché de force de sa cage en argent massif.

Les pensées de Kreattur n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de son maître, alors que celui-ci faisait le bilan des évènements qui l'avaient amené à être ici, aujourd'hui, dans cette barque, l'elfe essayait de contrôler sa peur. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à l'après, car il sentait que rien de bon n'allait sortir de cette caverne. La première fois qu'il était venu, il avait cru mourir, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais maître Regulus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, c'était un bon maître et un bon sorcier.

Soudain, alors que chacun était silencieusement plongé dans ses pensées, la barque cogna contre un amas de rochers. C'était l'île dont Kreattur parlait juste avant, _un tas de pierre qui serait probablement son cimetière_, pensa Regulus. Et alors, sans qu'il l'ait prévue, la peur s'empara de lui. Elle s'infiltra dans son corps, se répandant dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair, empoisonnant son cerveau et paralysant ses membres. Il ne voulait pas le montrer à Kreattur, il devait être fort pour lui, il devait être fort pour la tâche qu'il s'était donnée. Il mit un pied hors de la barque et avança lentement sur l'îlot. Il dû concentrer toutes ses pensées sur ses pieds pour pouvoir marcher sans trébucher.

- Maître ?

- Viens avec moi Kreattur, répondit-il en se retournant.

L'elfe escalada le rebord de la barque, et se retrouva debout, pieds nus, sur l'île. Kreattur se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort alors qu'il marchait vers son maître, il avait affreusement peur.

- Tu as peur, Kreattur ?

- N-non maître, bredouilla-t-il sans crédibilité.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit alors Regulus sans en penser un mot.

Tout allait se passer comme prévu, mais ce ne serait pas forcément bien. À long terme, il espérait que cela pourrait mettre fin aux agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'humain et l'elfe s'avançaient vers un rayon de lumière verdâtre qui s'échappait d'un petit bassin, au centre de l'île. Regulus marchait plus vite, et il dépassait de quelques pas Kreattur, cela lui permettait de pleurer sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Le jeune homme se demandait si son elfe avait compris ce qui allait se passer, s'il savait comment cette journée allait finir.

La peur lui tordait les entrailles, comme si elle déchirait de l'intérieur. Il atteignit le bassin quelques secondes avant Kreattur. Elle était dans l'air qu'il respirait, sur le sol qu'il foulait, et dans le liquide au fond de ce bassin. Sa volonté était plus forte que sa peur, il était si prêt du but maintenant, qu'il entendait déjà les bruits de l'autre côté.

Regulus savait exactement ce qui se trouvait dans le bassin, c'est-à-dire un Horcruxe, un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En ce lieu, sous ses yeux, reposait un des pires actes de magie noire. Il sentait la puissance de la magie qui envahissait l'air. Il eut une grande inspiration et il sentit l'air frais envahir son corps, il imagina l'air remplir ses poumons, et les larmes manquèrent de revenir, mais il se força à les refouler. Regulus savait qu'il était tant de parler à Kreattur.

- Kreattur, il est temps que je t'explique, dit-il sans se retourner.

L'elfe était bien derrière lui, silencieusement debout, attendant les paroles de son maître. Kreattur avait peur, tout simplement, sans jolis mots, il était terrifié. Et il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi il était dans cette caverne, pourquoi son maître avait voulu venir. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

- Kreattur, dans cette bassine, il y a un objet important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais devoir boire cette potion, et toi, tu devras m'aider à continuer, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu m'obligeras s'il le faut, d'accord ?

- Oui, maître, couina l'elfe en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

- Ensuite, quand nous aurons récupéré le vrai médaillon, tu mettras celui-ci dans le bassin, continua Regulus en sortant le faux médaillon de sa poche.

Kreattur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, trop paralysé pour pouvoir articuler.

- Tu repartiras avec le vrai médaillon, et tu le détruiras. Il le faut à tout prix, ne laisse pas cette chose en vie. Tu m'entends ? Je t'ordonne de détruire le vrai médaillon !

- Oui maître, dit-il par répondre.

Soudain, Kreattur sembla réaliser ce qui allait se dérouler.

- Et vous, maître ?

Pour seule réponse, Regulus émit un grognement.

- Vous revenez, n'est-ce pas ?

Kreattur n'obtint pas de réponse, il ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait à cet instant précis dans la tête de Regulus. Il essaya de ne plus penser, d'annihiler tout sentiment contradictoire. Il savait d'après le récit de Kreattur qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher la potion, ni la faire disparaître, ni la métamorphoser. La seule solution pour atteindre l'Horcruxe était de boire la potion. Il avisa une pierre creuse aux pieds du bassin, il se pencha pour la ramasser, puis il se retourna. Regulus laissa longuement son regard glisser à la surface de l'eau, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son elfe de maison qui tremblait. Les dernières choses qu'il verrait dans cette vie, les dernières sensations qu'il aurait. Trop jeune pour mourir, mais il était aussi trop jeune pour tuer quand il avait commis son premier meurtre. Il espérait que son sacrifice pourrait compenser, il ne croyait pas vraiment à une vie après la mort ou au karma, mais il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il devait prendre part à cette guerre, qu'il devait définitivement choisir son camp. Finalement, le camp qu'il avait choisi, c'était le sien.

Il plongea la pierre dans le bassin, remplissant le creux de potion, et il le porta pour la première fois à ses lèvres. À peine la coupe toucha-t-elle ses lèvres qu'il ressentit une intense douleur à la limite du supportable.

- Aaah, Kreattur… gémit-il en tendant la pierre creuse à son elfe.

- Maître, pleurnicha l'elfe en remplissant la tasse improvisée de potion.

Chaque gorgée le faisait plus souffrir que la précédente. Il savait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi cette potion, il voulait affaiblir l'ennemi qui s'aventurerait dans la caverne. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir deux ennemis. Kreattur remplissait la tasse, la tendait à Regulus, qui buvait avec difficulté, qui gémissait à en déchirer les entrailles de l'elfe. Plus il buvait, plus il était assoiffé, c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Regulus sentait qu'il faiblissait, son corps, tout comme sa volonté, s'amenuisait.

- Aaah stop Kreattur, je n'en peux plus… Kreattur…

- Maître, il faut continuer, vous l'avez dit, il le faut, couina l'elfe en pleurnichant.

- Non… gémit Regulus.

Kreattur remplit encore une fois la tasse de la potion, et la tendit à son maître, mais il était désormais trop faible pour tendre le bras. L'elfe força son maître à ouvrir la bouche d'une de ses petites mains et versa le liquide de son autre main. Regulus se força à avaler la potion, mais à peine eut-elle passée la tranchée qu'il eut la sensation que le liquide la brûlait de l'intérieur, et il voulut crier. Mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Alors, ça allait être ça ces derniers mots, des gémissements, il allait demander pitié à l'aube de sa mort ? Non, pas de pitié, il allait mourir parce qu'il l'avait décidé, parce qu'il le fallait. Kreattur lui versa une autre gorgée dans la bouche, et le cauchemar recommença.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. _Le liquide s'infiltrait dans le corps de Regulus et le faisait délirer, il se répétait les mots qu'il avait écrits le matin même sur le parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans le faux médaillon.

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. _Désormais, c'était Kreattur qui était en possession de l'objet, c'était sur Kreattur que reposait tout le reste de la mission. En fait, en un sens, c'était l'avenir du monde magique qui reposait entre les mains de son elfe de maison. Et personne ne savait rien, personne ne serait jamais au courant. Son secret…

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. _La seule et unique chose que Regulus voulait et qui l'obsédait, cette chose qui l'effrayait et l'attirait à la fois, cet infini, ce silence, ce calme… Il souffrait tant, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête… Et oui, ça allait s'arrêter, là, dans cette caverne à la lumière verdâtre, avec un Kreattur terrifié à ses côtés, un Kreattur en larmes qui, à la fin, était le seul, la personne, enfin l'être vivant, le plus proche de lui.

Il repensa aux rares sourires que son père lui adressait quand il était petit et qu'il le dessinait, droit et altier, comme les Black le sont. Le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait félicité, froidement, comme les Black le sont, quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Les cris de Sirius lui revenaient aussi, les cris qu'il avait eus la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans la maison des Black, des cris que les Black n'avaient jamais. Et Kreattur, tremblant mais plus courageux que n'importe quel humain en cet instant précis. Et lui, il allait mourir, digne et fier comme l'est un Black.

- Tu le détruiras, Kreattur, tu le détruiras !

- Oui maître, il faut encore boire un peu.

Encore une gorgée, encore une… Tout était glacial, il se sentait glisser, il glissait de l'autre côté… Bientôt, il saurait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté… Sa rédemption allait venir par cette dernière gorgée…

- Kreattur…

Encore une gorgée, et le froid qui glissait dans ses veines, si rapidement, qui glissait jusqu'au cœur, son cœur qui allait bientôt s'arrêter de battre…

Une gorgée…

Il gémit, un dernier souffle, rester digne… La fin, une lumière aveuglante, et la fin…

Le corps sans vie de Regulus tomba bruyamment sur le sol de pierre dans un dernier mouvement.

_R.A.B._

* * *

Et voilà, cette fiction est terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci à tous pour vos lectures ! Je vais me remettre dans le Tournoi désormais, je vous avoue avoir bien mis mes fictions Hunger Games en Pause.

à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, des remarques, positives ou négatives, mais surtout constructives :)


End file.
